


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: This Is The Purge [2]
Category: Highlight | Beast (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - America, Alternate Universe - The Purge Fusion, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Awkward Crush, Bartender Hyunseung, Blood and Violence, Friends to Lovers, Hyunseung-centric, I hope, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Purge Night (The Purge), Shooting, Strangers to Lovers, Work In Progress, rescue romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23139211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Jang Hyunseung/Lee Gikwang, Jang Hyunseung/Son Dongwoon, Jang Hyunseung/Yang Yoseob, Jang Hyunseung/Yong Junhyung, Jang Hyunseung/Yoon Doojoon, OT6 - Relationship
Series: This Is The Purge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655524
Kudos: 2





	Untitled

**5:20 PM**

"So you'll be alright by yourself?You sure you don't need me to come over?"Hyunseung made a noise of confrontation and nodded."Yeah I'll be alright."He said."Besides,I'm all stocked up over here so I think I'll be fine if someone does try to break in."

To be honest Hyunseung isn't actually all that confident in his ability with firearms,but It's not like Jiyong needs to to know that.


End file.
